Werewolf Bites A Drarry FanFic
by DrarryOTP1715
Summary: Voldemort is furious with Lucius Malfoy for failing, but instead of punishing Lucius the way he usually does, he sends Fenrir Greyback to attack Draco. After Lucius gets Draco to the Hogwarts infirmary, Harry has to help by cleaning Draco's wounds. FYI, there will be times when the characters don't 100% match the actual series. I might change up personalities of them just a pinch
1. The Attack

Draco sat in his room,looking through an old family album he'd found in his mother's room. Out of nowhere the door to his room flew open. Draco looked up to see who opened the door, Fenrir Greyback. Within seconds of Draco noticing Greyback, he charged. Digging his sharp claws and teeth into Draco's face, throat, and chest. Panic filled his body as the werewolf tore into him. He felt blood dripping down his chest. His energy draining fast, his mind was going numb. He felt like this was it, the end. Greyback threw him into the wall. Draco layed there, his whole body numb and sore. Time went by slowly as he waited for someone to find him, to take away his pain. He wanted to call out, but Greyback had torn his vocal cords, rendering him speechless. Footsteps were heard outside his room, coming closer. Lucius opened the door, looked around for a second before he noticed Draco. Lucius quickly grabbed Draco, panic clear in his cool grey eyes. "Hang on." Lucius muttered before apperating to Hogwarts were he knew Voldemort wouldn't try and harm Draco.

Madame Pomfrey was sitting in her office, completing some files. She heard the doors to the infirmary slam open and she quickly got up to see what was going on. She walked quickly over to Draco, laying him on the closest bed and performing a simple healing spell on his wounds, trying to close up the internal damage so that he can drink some potions for energy and healing. The only sign of life that Draco gave was his slight moans of pain. "Hang in there dear, I'm almost done." She told him as she finished up with the last spell. Pulling her wand away, Madame Pomfrey sighed. "You get some rest now dear." Madame Pomfrey said turning and walking back to her office.

Dumbledore walked with Harry around the hall, telling him about what he must do in the upcoming year. Dumbledore stopped in front of the infirmary doors. "What is it Professor?" Harry asked, looking at the infirmary doors as well. Without warning, Dumbledore quickly walked in and over to one of the beds. Harry followed, not sure what else to do. "Harry, Madame Pomfrey has a lot of work to do, why don't you help her out?" Harry nodded and walked over to Madame Pomfrey. "Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore wants me to help you since you are really busy." Harry said, not really wanting to interrupt her. "You can use this rag to cleanse Mr. Malfoy's wounds." Madame Pomfrey said handing him an ice cold rag that smelled of an odd mix of potions.

Harry, wondering if Madame Pomfrey really said Malfoy or if he was imagining it, looked at the person laying in the bed. Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was laying in the bed, his chest bare and covered in huge, deep wounds. His neck also bearing similar wounds. Just by looking at the wounds, Harry knew that no human could've done this to him. That Malfoy was attacked by some sort of creature. A vicious one based on how deep they are. Harry let out a slight groan before sitting in the chair and running the rag gently across the huge claw marks. Malfoy clench his eyes close and Harry assumed that the liquid on the rag was causing his wounds to burn. Harry pulled the rag away and rung it over the bucket before continuing to run it over Malfoy's wounds.

Draco lie in the comfortable bed as someone gently rubbed something across his wounds. The pain almost instantly vanished as the cool liquid soaked into his wounds, stinging at first, but soom dissolving, taking the pain with it. Wanting to know who it was that was bringing him such comfort, Draco slowly opened his eyes. He jumped quickly away from the hand that held the rag, his mind racing. "W-What, are you doing!" Draco half yelled despite the fact the yelling hurt his throat. "Calm down Malfoy, I didn't want to be the one that help cleanse your wounds, but Madame Pomfrey asked me to, well more like handing me the rag and telling me what to do before walking back to her office." It was clear by the tone in Harry's voice , that he was telling the truth, he really didn't want to be here. "So then why are you helping me?" Draco asked, breaking the silence. Harry only shrugged. "Draco, what exactly did this" Harry asked, his hand still holding the rag that now rested on Draco's chest. Draco looked away, not wanting to tell Harry the truth about the marks that cover his chest and neck. "Fine, be stubborn." Harry said, continuing to run the rag across his wounds.

Draco let his head turn to look at Potter, not intentionally. He noticed that Potter's eyes were drifting to Draco's bare chest. Draco found himself fighting a deep flush that threatened to show. Out of nowhere, he heard Potter laugh quietly. "Something Funny." Draco sneered. "I saw that blush." Potter laughed again. Draco turned his head away, slightly embarrassed. "Wow, I didn't think anything like that would ever happen." The tone in Potters voice made Draco wonder if he was smirking or not. "Are you done yet?!" Draco aske, somewhat annoyed. "Done with what?" Potter asked and Draco wanted so badly to hex Potter, but he didn't know here his wand was."Done messing with me!" Draco yelled, instantly regretting it cause his throat started to sting. "Calm down, you don't want your wounds to reopen." Potter put the rag back in the small bucket. Draco groan in annoyance. Why is Potter so annoying!? "Welp, I'm done, so I'm going to leave to to complain alone." Potter stood up, and started to walk away. "By the way, the next full moon is about a week away,better figure out if your going to take the Wolfsbane or not." Potter said before closing the door behind him. Draco laid there for a few seconds, thinking about what Harry had said. Should he take the wolfsbane and be isolated or should he hide and suffer through the transformation?

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of my first chapter, 1,053 words not counting this.  
** **I'm going to try and publish at least one part a week. BU BYE! 23**


	2. Confusion

**OMG People are actually following my story...it's amazing and definitely unexpected. Anyway, time to continue the story**

Harry was on his way to the Great Hall when he started to wonder whether or not he should tell Ron and Hermione about Draco. Deciding it'd be better to at least wait, he walked into the Great Hall, practically empty as it most of the students were still on break. He walked over the the normal spot that they would sit and sat down, waiting for Ron and Hermione to wake up. Harry sat there for what felt like forever before Ron and Hermione sat in front of him. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked. "And why is there blood on your hands?" Harry didn't even realize that he had gotten blood on his hands. "Helping Madame Pomfrey" Harry simply stated, not noticing the looks on their faces. "What could you be helping her with that'll cause you to get blood on you hands?!" Ron questioned, confusion somewhat obvious in his eyes. "If I tell you, you have to keep it a secret." Harry said rubbing his hands, trying to get the blood off. "Ok, but why?" Hermione asked. "Because of who it is, and because Madame Pomfrey asked me not to let the whole school know." Harry explained.

After both nodded, he cast the Muffliato charm when he noticed that a bunch of people were trying to hear."Something happened over break that caused Malfoy to be attacked." Harry said it as if he were talking about the simplest subject. "Let me get this straight, Madame Pomfrey asked you to do something with Malfoy, and you didn't refuse?" Ron asked, completely confused. "Of course Harry didn't refuse to help Malfoy." Hermione smirked, making Harry slightly blush because he knew what Hermione meant by that. Thankfully though, neither noticed. It was a few seconds before anyone talked again. "So, what attacked Malfoy?" Ron asked. "I don't know." Harry lied, hoping that both of them believe him, but only Ron believed him. "Harry, why do you always lie to us about everything?" Hermione questioned. "I don't lie to you about everything." Again, Harry lied. "Hermione scoffed. "I can name many thing that you lied to us about." "Oh really, name one." Harry knew that Hermione could easily name one. Heck, she could probably name 100! That's an exaggeration by the way.

"The most recent one! When you kept saying that you were dating Ginny, a loooong time after you two stopped dating." Hermione made it seem like a big deal that he didn't tell them right away when he and Ginny stopped dating. "That was a long time ago." Harry was starting to feel slightly frustrated by their questions. "Sure, if by long time ago you mean a few weeks ago." Ron spoke up, reminding Harry of his presence at the table. Harry looked down at his plate. "Look mate, next time something like that happens, it'd be nice if you told us. We care about you mate." Ron almost looked upset. "I'm sorry Ron, sometimes I just completely forget to tell you guys." Harry apologized, trying his best to be sincere. Ron only nodded, which made Harry feel worse. The silence went on forever, the only sounds being the talking of the few other students and the whispers passed between Ron and Hermione. That normally would worry Harry, but upon seeing the smiles on there faces, he knew they had moved past the topic for the time being. "So, Hary, have you completed your Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment yet?" Hermione asked, of course she asked that." "No, but I'm almost done." Harry lied, he hadn't even started it, but there was no way he was going to tell Hermione that. "We'll you better hurry up and finish it cause it's due today." Ron smiled, why would he smile about that? "I know, I've just been so busy." Harry said, and he meant it. "Busy thinking about Malfoy?" Hermione asked, smiling. "No, I've been busy with other schoolwork." Harry could feel a blush rising up, but quickly fought it down. There was no way that he was developing feeling for Draco Malfoy, the stupid pureblood git that is constantly messing with him, in ways that could possibly end in injury. Was he?

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a bit of writers block. If any of you have any Ideas, comment them please.**


	3. So Many Questions

_**Sorry for not updating in so long, I got completely distracted and forgot to write, but I'm finally back. And a big thanks** **to all those who took the time to read this.**_

"Watch were you going Potter." Malfoy sneered, rubbing his chest where Harry had bumped him. Harry ignored Draco's statement, bending down to pick up the few books he'd dropped. "same should be said to you, Malfoy." Harry remarked, bending back up. "I was, but the you came running from you class." Draco started to walk away when Harry grabbed his shoulder. "Hey Malfoy?" Harry asked kinda rudley and Malfoy stopped. "what is it Potter!? Don't you know I have classes get to!?" Malfoy spat, clearly frustrated. "Why aren't you still in the Infirmary? I know your still not fully recovered!" Harry more demanded than asked. "How would you know if I'm healed or not?" Malfoy seemed surprised to hear Harry ask that. "Madame Pomfrey said it'd be a few days before you're physically and mentally healed. Not only that but I can only assume the terror you must of felt being attacked by a," Harry paused, Malfoy turned to look at Harry. "Don't say it!" Malfoy threatened."Don't say what, that you were attacked by." Harry lowered his voice. "A werewolf?" Malfoy narrowed hi cool grey eyes. "How did you know what attacked me?" Kinda obvious really." By now Harry was purposely messing around. Malfoy groaned in annoyance, knowing that Harry knew his deepest secret.

"Don't tell anyone." Malfoy looked Harry dead in the eyes. "I make no promises." After Harry said that, the look in Draco's eyes changed from frustration, to hatred. "Tell anyone and I'll-" But Harry cut him off before he could even finish thinking that thought. "You'll what? Tell your Father? What can he do to me Malfoy?" Harry said, making Malfoy bite his lip. Harry noticed and only smiled more. "Oh what's the matter _Malfoy_?" Malfoy narrowed his cool grey eyes again. "Nothing that need concern you." Malfoy tated, pulling his arm away from Harry's grip. "Just, leave me alone." Malfoy turned and started to walk away again. This time though Harry didn't try and follow him. Instead, he turned a made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. "Harry, where have you _been_?" Hermione asked when Harry finally sat down. "Talking." Harry sighed looking down at his till empty plate. "Talking with who?" Ron asked, his hand linking with Hermiones. "Malfoy." Harry stated. His eyes wandering up and down the table, trying to find something good to eat. Hermione smiled, mischief clear in her expression.

"I should have known, Harry went down to the Infirmary to visit his _boyfriend_." Hermione put extra emphasis on the word boyfriend. "Ok one, Malfoys not in the Infirmary anymore. And two, he is not my boyfriend. Nor will he ever be." Harry groaned at how persistent his friends can be. "ure." Hermione went back to her food, and Harry finally put some food on his plate. The rest of lunch was a blur. All Harry could think about was how on Earth did Malfoy manage to get out of the infirmary after only a day, and with wounds as serious as his? When Harry finally woke from his long train of thought, he was lying in his bed up in the Gryffindor Tower. He rolled over, taking in all that he could remember. He didn't even remember what classes he'd been to today, if any at all. He grabbed is wand and cast the Patronus Charm, just wanting to see the silvery stag. Not knowing why, he sent to stag down to the Slytherin boys dorm with a small message. He knew that there was more going on with Malfoy and he needed to know.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I had to get something uploaded. Anyway, this time I'm going to try harder at posting once a week, but I currently have a lot of studying to do for finals coming up.**


End file.
